Like Father, Like Son
by MAD hatt3r
Summary: Hermione receives a project and a chance she cannot refuse.. or rather a few chances she cannot refuse. Better than summary I promise you! rr
1. New Project

Disclaimer: No I am most certainly not J. K. Rowling in disguise and if I was I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be hurrying to think of plot points for book 6! Oh and also none of the characters are mine ... although I would like to borrow Draco for a bit :o)  
  
Ron and Harry hurried down from lunch to make it to History of Magic in time. "I - don't - see - why - we have to - be on - time." Ron stammered in between breaths. "Ron I can't be late again or do you want to hear from Hermione on the 'importance of making it to a class on time unless you want to fail' speech?" Ron sighed and opened the door to the class and they took their seats, Harry next to Hermione and Ron on Harry's other side. Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss as he sat down and waved to Ron on Harry's other side. Ever since the beginning of summer they had been an item, making Ron a bit jealous but he never let on.  
  
"Class there is an announcement I must make." Professor Binns announced in his regular monotone voice as he floated to the front. "I am assigning an 'End of the Year' project that will be due on June 1st and no later than that." Ron raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"I was wondering, since the term just started a month ago, shouldn't we be worried about 'end of the year' projects, well, at the end of the year?" He asked. "Well Mr. Weasley, I was just about to go over that. If you would wait just a moment I will. Now the topics are on your sheet in front of you. I have chosen partners for each of you because I find it particularly distracting when you are allowed to choose your own." He glanced in the direction of Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Now the reason why I am discussing this so early in the year is because it will take you all year to complete them. For the rest of class I would like all of you to look over the sheet and pick a topic. When you and your partner have chosen a topic you both agree on come up and tell me, then start brainstorming what you know already. Miss Brown will be with Mr. Longbottom, Miss Parkinson with Mr. Thomas, Mr. Weasley with Mr. Finnagin, Miss Patil with Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter with Mr. Malfoy-" And the list went on. Ron smiled as his name was said, thankful that he wasn't stuck with a Slytherin. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, each giving him identical looks of sympathy. It seemed like his year had only just begun and his fate was sealed.  
  
"And lastly, Miss Granger will be by herself." Hermione immediately went to work glancing over the topics on the list as Ron talked to Harry. "I'm really sorry but maybe you could ask Professor Binns about changing partners." Harry looked doubtful as to whether it would work. He glanced over at Malfoy who was flirting with a group of Slytherin girls. The whole sight made him sick. Malfoy sauntered over to Harry and didn't even sit down. "Pick any topic you want I don't really care. Just don't bother me right now."  
  
"Malfoy we need to work together on this project, I can't do all the work." Harry seethed through his teeth. "As if I would trust you to, being as brainless as you are." Malfoy drawled. "Why if I left it up to you there is no way we would pass." The Slytherins snickered at this but immediately went back to work when Professor Binns looked up. Harry was infuriated but remained calm as he tried to talk to Malfoy. Meanwhile Hermione had picked her topic already. "Professor Binns I know what I want to work on." The Professor looked up as Hermione spoke. "The fall of Lord Voldemort is my topic."  
  
"Very well Miss Granger now start brainstorming. However when you are done, there are various books in the back for your topic that you might go through." Hermione thanked him and sat back down.  
  
(+)(-)(+)Later that night(-)(+)(-)  
  
Ron and Seamus sat down in the common room together working on their 'brainstorming list' which had been required to turn in next class. Their topic was 'Creatures of the Past'. Luckily, Harry had finished part of the list and had handed it to Malfoy on the way out. He was worried however that Malfoy would blow him off and they would receive a zero for the first assignment of the project. Harry shrugged and sat by Dean Thomas to talk about Quidditch. Hermione was having problems of her own however. Every book she looked in either had not enough or irrelevant information. She sighed as she put her eighth book down and headed towards the portrait at the entrance to the common room.  
  
"Hey 'Mione where you going?" Ron said as he saw her walk away. "Just going to find more research for my topic." She replied breezily and walked away. Ron shook his head as he thought about how much time she would be spending in the library now that she had a reason to.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione figured out the excuse that would give her the most amount of time to put her plan into action. Any book that was in the library would most likely be bias on the subject of Voldemort she thought. Of course she would know having read most of them before in her spare time. There was only one way that she could get information that would guarantee one hundred percent or above on her project, but it was not going to be easy. Hermione sighed as she thought about how long the detention was going to be if she was caught and decided to put that out of her mind at least until after she was finished.  
  
She turned in the corridor heading towards the Headmasters office. She had gone over all the possible options she think of, on how to get information and for some reason this one kept popping up. "White Chocolate Frogs." Hermione almost whispered for fear that Peeves was lurking nearby. The statue immediately started moving and Hermione went up into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
She trembled knowing she had a limited amount of time until he would return so she hurried to the one place she knew where she would find what she was looking for. "There it is." She said softly and reached under the Phoenix's perch. Soon she would know exactly what she needed to.  
  
.::..::..::..::.  
  
Alright there you have it, the first part of this creativity-sucking fic. Well review if you want, I'm still going to release the second chapter regardless because; well I've already written the second chapter lol. Does anyone out there know how to get Italic's into the piece? Well happy Sunday! :o) 


	2. Malfoy Problems

Disclaimer: Nope sorry I am most certainly not the Infamous Rowling herself although I would like to borrow a bit of creativity now and then. Anything familiar belongs to her :sniff: even Draco.  
  
Ps. (the stars indicate *Hermione's thoughts*)  
  
Hermione was careful not to touch anything as she made her way to the door, object in hand. She snuck out of Dumbledore's office and went down the hall. Hermione made the ever so familiar turn down towards the library and crept to an empty table, grabbing a book on her way. Her heart was pounding as she inwardly scolded herself for resorting to thievery. "Hey 'Mione." Lavender said as she sat down at the table. "Researching for the project already?" Hermione sighed and answered simply. "Well even though it is due at the end of the year, it doesn't mean that I can't get a head start. Anyway it never hurts to be over prepared."  
  
"Sure whatever you say." Lavender replied as she pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly and began to read. *I'd better do it on Halloween night when everyone is at the banquet.* Hermione thought to herself. "Well I better be off then, you know, helping Harry most likely." "Mm hm." Lavender mumbled, looking at a picture of 'Wizard of the Month'. "I feel bad for him, getting stuck with Malfoy of all people." Hermione said and sighed as she got to her feet. "Well Malfoy isn't that bad. I mean honestly have you seen him playing Quidditch?" Lavender giggled as she recalled the last match. "Oh please. This is Malfoy we're talking about after all. He's a stuck up, snobbish, self-centered, little-"  
  
"Yes Granger?" Came a familiar drawl behind her. Hermione inhaled sharply and turned to face the speaker. "Little brat." She finished. "Oh. And here I thought you were going to end it with something clever. But after all, mudbloods really aren't good at anything." He smirked and leaned into her ear, his breath slightly stirring her hair. "Yet I could change that." Her eyes narrowed at this remark and took a step away. Malfoy smiled cruelly at her as he turned to the doorway and left. To her left, Lavender resorted to a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Oh please keep your knickers on." Hermione snapped and quickly left the library.  
  
(+)(-)(+)At dinner(-)(+)(-)  
  
"I can't believe Trelawney just toppled over like that." Ron said, his eyes twinkling at the memory and his face spread into a wide smile. "I swear, 'Mione, you should of seen it!" Harry snorted into his potatoes as Ron did a reenactment, which only led to more laughter. "What's the matter 'Mione?" Harry asked, stifling his laughter as Ron attempted another reenactment. She was staring off into space obviously not heeding the fact that Ron had just stolen her piece of chicken.  
  
"Hm?" Hermione said as she snapped back to reality. "You okay?" He asked. "Yes, of course. I'm just really tired after today. A lot of research in the library to do tomorrow, so I think I'm going to head off to bed now." Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and stood up. "Are you sure?" Ron asked in between mouthfuls of food. "Yes. Goodnight." She called out as she left. A figure watched her get up and slowly followed her out of the Great Hall unnoticed.  
  
Hermione turned the corner and nearly screamed as she ran into someone and fell to the floor. "Malfoy!" She gasped and looked up. He held out a hand for her to get up which she took without thinking. "So what are you doing, leaving dinner so early? Friends boring you?" He asked as he pulled her close, not bothering to release her hand. "Malfoy let go of me." Hermione demanded trying to back away. He smiled slightly and pulled her even closer. "But you don't really want me to do you." He said as he started kissing her neck. She gave in for a few seconds, then spoke. "Malfoy I know what you're doing." She said after regaining her composure and pushed him away. "You're just trying to make Harry angry by using me. It won't work because I would never do anything with such a sick piece of garbage." She spat. He looked at her, his silver eyes blazing. "How do you know it's about Potter? He's not the only one that's noticed what a beautiful," He stepped closer, "And enticing girl you have grown to be."  
  
"Maybe other girls fall for that cheap crap but I don't. I'd never betray Harry and especially with you." She said and turned on her heel to head up the stairs. "No girl can deny me Hermione. You'll realize that soon enough."  
  
She shivered and paused looking down at him from the stairwell, his eyes calling to her. He smiled and headed off towards the Great Hall leaving her be.  
  
~~  
  
Later on that night, Hermione snuggled on her bed pulling the covers tightly around her, thinking about the day's events. She had decided earlier, it was best not to tell Harry about Malfoy, for fear of another fight that might take place and lead to him getting into trouble. *Well what's the harm in doing it sooner?* She thought to herself as she drifted away into sleep. *Tomorrow night will do.* She decided as dreams overtook her consciousness.  
  
.::..::..::..::.  
  
Yeah I'm back at the cauldron making more stories. Review if you want although I know most of you won't but seriously, the little button down there isn't so frightening is it? :o) 


	3. Might as Well

Disclaimer: I am not the Infamous Rowling herself and if I was I wouldn't be writing stuff like this I would be back at my fabulous home thinking of ideas for the 6th book! Oh and the characters. not mine either. but I've been writing to Rowling to borrow Draco for a tad (  
  
Ps. (the stars indicate *Hermione's thoughts*)  
  
Saturday morning Hermione awoke to the sound of stifled laughter coming from her left. She sleepily opened one eye and looked around. Lavender was sitting on the bed next to her with Parvati, and they were discussing Blaise Zabini, their recent crush as of yesterday. Hermione sighed and rolled over to check what time it was. *Eleven already?* She thought to herself. She sat up and attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes and grabbed her robe and clothes and changed.  
  
Hermione proceeded to the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up, something she only did as of this year. As she walked out of the bathroom she immediately heard Parvati talking yet again. "Did you see what he was wearing yesterday?" "I swear he winked at me during Transfiguration!" "Well I get to be his partner for History of Magic." Parvati bragged.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened the top drawer on her night stand. Her hand shuffled beneath the mittens and hats she had sewn for the house elves, and her heart beat faster. Her fingers found what they were looking for and she relaxed as she pulled her hand out, fingers clasped around the object. Hermione carefully tucked it in the pocket of her robe and headed downstairs.  
  
(+)(-)(+)Breakfast(-)(+)(-)  
  
Ron and Harry had already found seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat by the time Hermione woke up. "Sfo chow mooch timphh do ooo phink 'Mioknee wilf bee spenggind in fee librarky?" Ron asked while trying to chew a particularly hard piece of bacon. "What was that?" Harry asked, looking puzzled as he tried to put the words together. Ron swallowed and tried again. "So how much time do you think 'Mione will be spending in the library? After all she probably will have that History of Magic project done by the end of next week."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well hopefully she won't forget about our plan to go to Hogsmeade tonight. We're going to sneak out with my dads' cloak and fly on my broom when everyone's asleep." He lowered his voice as he said the last part. Ron took an abnormally large piece of toast and tried eating the piece in one bite. "Welf phats good for oo." He stammered in between chewing.  
  
~~  
  
"Hermione," *I can always go back before I left,* "Hello?" *that way no one will be suspicious.* "Anyone in there?" *Perfect. Probably after dinner I should use the-* "HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione jumped as her eyes came into focus. Staring curiously at her were two chocolate brown eyes. "Oh hallo Ginny." She said as she sat up in the chair. "Well hello to you to! I've only been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" Hermione looked back into the Common Room fireplace and smiled wanly. "Sorry Gin, I've been a bit preoccupied."  
  
"Well that much is obvious. So what are you thinking about? A certain green- eyed guy.." Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No more like little green- eyed elves. You know my hats and mittens have been disappearing but whenever I go down to the kitchen I never see any fewer house elves then there was the last time I went down. I was just wondering where the clothes all go."  
  
Ginny tried to conceal a smile and looked away her eyes full of laughter as she remembered Harry saying something about Dobby, and his 'collection'. "Well you never know Herm. The house elves you're freeing could be cleaning elves and not cooking elves and.." Hermione dazed off again as Ginny finished her sentence and started talking about Ernie McMillan and how he, ".has been looking much better this year."  
  
(+)(-)(+)Later on, during dinner(-)(+)(-)  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ron and Harry said together as she entered the Great Hall. "Hi." Hermione replied as she sat down next to Harry. "You didn't forget about our date tonight did you?" Harry asked worriedly. "Hm? Oh no I haven't forgotten." She said as she grabbed her pumpkin juice. "So where were we going again?"  
  
"To Hogsmeade remember? Around nine." Harry answered. "Oh yah I remember now. Well uh I better get going, lots to do." Hermione said as she looked around. "But you only just got here." Ron protested. "Well you know the sooner I uh, hit the books the sooner I can be done with my research for today. and the sooner I'm ready for tonight." Harry looked disappointed but tried to keep it out of his voice. "Alright, but you do know the project is due at the end of the year, not the end of the month right?"  
  
"Very funny Harry. I just want to get all the information on paper before I start writing my thesis." Hermione said as she finished her pumpkin juice and got up. "Well see you at nine then." Harry said as Hermione walked away. "Has she been acting strange lately or am I just being paranoid?" "No, she has been acting weirdly. Just yesterday I saw her sitting in the Common Room just staring at her Arithmancy book and looking for answers to her homework!"  
  
"Ron I'm serious. She seems more forgetful and side track. You should of seen her during potions, you know, the day you faked sick because of that essay. She was messing up on her potion. And I don't mean little accidents either." Harry said. "Well I wouldn't worry about it. She probably has been staying up too late thinking about how she can beat her score on tests last year, or calculating this year's score already. Pass the potatoes would you?"  
  
~~  
  
Hermione rushed to the hall and looked around. *Good no one out here. Especially that annoying bugger Malfoy.* She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. She slipped it over her neck on the long familiar chain. "Fancy seeing you here." She spun around to face the one person she had been desperately avoiding all day. Hermione hurried to put the necklace underneath her robe. "You know one might get the notion your following me around." "Can't help myself can I? After all didn't you hear the part of my conversation yesterday where I called you a beautiful girl?" "Malfoy go find yourself someone else to bother because frankly it's getting old very fast." Hermione said aggravated. "Now what is that you're trying to hide?" Draco asked peering at where her hand was unconsciously held over where something dangled on the chain, hidden. "Nothing. Now if you don't mind I really need to be getting to the uh library." "Library's closed didn't you hear?" Draco said with a smirk. "Madame Pince had a rather alarming emergency regarding her room and a rather annoying Pixie that got free a few days ago." "Well then I guess it's off to the Common Room for me." Hermione said with a twinge of annoyance. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Draco asked eyeing where her hand was still placed. "Not into trouble I hope." Hermione took a step back. "Trouble? Now why would you think that I would get into trouble? Certainly not Malfoy I'm not anything like you, sneaking around and torturing third years."  
  
Hermione cast her glance to the left and right of her. "Well you're certainly acting suspicious enough. Could it be because of this?" His hand made a grab for hers, pulling it away from what she was hiding. With lightening fast reflexes built up from Quidditch, he grabbed the necklace and took it from her. "Now what - is - this?" Draco said, his mouth slightly open. Hermione's eyes grew big as she tried to snatch it back, yet Draco held it away from her. "A time turner Hermione? And here you were saying you weren't in trouble. Well I highly doubt the truth of this statement after I get through with Professor Snape tonight." "Malfoy please don't tell anyone!" Hermione begged, trying to get a hold of his arm to pull his hand down. Draco pushed her away and put the time turner on. "Do you know what one could do with this?" He said greedily. Hermione's thoughts raced through her mind as she thought of a way to get out of this.  
  
She ran towards him as he was eyeing the time turner and pushed him over causing him to ram his head against the stone wall. Draco slumped to the ground unconscious with Hermione lying on top of him. "Ugh gross." She muttered as she tried to get up. *Someone will have heard that.* Hermione thought as she hurried to get the time turner off his neck. *If they find me here with his body along with the time turner I mind as well pack my bags tonight.* She heard footsteps heading from the Great Hall down the corridor and realized her only option.  
  
She put the necklace over her neck as well as Dracos' and turned it upside down, forgetting she had it set for only one date. Students' shadows danced against the wall, and slowly swirled as Hermione felt something pulling her into a deep chasm, Draco by her side.  
  
.::..::..::..::.  
  
Well not that much of a twist at the end, but hey maybe it's what you need to motivate you to review to get the next chapter out! Heres hoping! :o) 


	4. Oh Hell

Disclaimer: I'm most certainly not J. K. Rowling, and if I was, I would be out spending fabulous amounts of money on clothes and cars and whatnot.  
  
Ps. (the stars indicate *Hermione's thoughts*)  
  
"It's a good thing Dobby is taking all of those clothes Hermione is making, because there are no better cooks then those house elves. Honestly my own mum couldn't of made those potatoes better!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry headed out of the Great Hall. "Ron you are the easiest person to please. All you need is a twin of Fleur Delacour that can cook and you would be-" "A bloody wall?" "Well not exactly what I had in mind..." Harry trailed off as he saw Ron looking over the crowd. "What is it?" Ron pointed over to where a rather large group of students were standing around. "There's blood covering the wall!" He exclaimed incredulously. Harry craned his neck above the crowd so he could see. "I wouldn't say 'covering', more like, 'splattered'." Ron rolled his eyes. "Right then it isn't weird at all."  
  
~~  
  
"It was brilliant the way they just collided with Snape like that." "That will be all gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me, this is an infirmary, not a theater." An older woman announced as a black haired teen with glasses attempted a reenactment for his friend who hadn't seen the accident. "Aw come on Madame Pomfrey, can't we at least stay till Professor Dippet finds out who they are?" "No, Sirus, and none of that eye batting will get you anywhere around here. For goodness sakes shoo!" Voices swarmed in Hermione's head as she swam into consciousness. She heard footsteps receding and a door being shut in the background. Her eyes fluttered open as she surveyed her surroundings. *Oh no it's over. They caught me. I'm probably heading home tonight* Hermione thought sadly. *Wait did he say Professor Dippet?* She racked her brain for where else she had heard that name. Could it possibly be another professor? *No way...* Hermione gasped and sat up, ignoring the blaring pain behind her eyes. The older nurse that she had heard talking before turned around and rushed to Hermione's side. "Lay back, there that's a girl." The woman said soothingly as she took out an abnormal bottle of violet liquid. "This should help with the pain." Hermione suddenly realized how much her head hurt and sat back on the pillows as the nurse gave her some of the liquid in a cup. *I couldn't of gotten away with it could I?* She looked around the room one more time and realized she was not the only patient in there. Not two beds away, an unconscious Draco Malfoy was laying down. Black dots began to cloud Hermione's vision as she recollected her memories, and exactly where and when she was.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you think they're spies from another school?" A rather chubby kid called Peter, asked. He panted as he tried to keep up with his three other friends ahead of him. Sirus, a good-looking black haired teen, snorted. "Ha spies! And you wonder why I want him around!" He turned to a shaggy haired sixteen year old, Remus, who smiled in return. "Wormtail's got more imagination than the three of us combined!" "But I read in an article that Durmstrang always keeps up with the competition." Peter said earnestly. James, the teenager whom had spoken up in the infirmary, looked sideways at Peter. "Honestly do you really think the schools are in competition? They're here to teach us, not train us like some muggle military." Peter looked down at his feet and mumbled something incoherent. "Anyways," Sirus began. "I think they're tribal people from the forbidden forest. Maybe they apparated in." Remus sighed. "You do realize one; there are no people, let alone tribes in the Forbidden Forest. Two, no one can apparate on Hogwarts grounds. It's some protection spell around the castle." James spoke up. "Wasn't it weird though? I mean they just appear out of no where, land on Snape, which was cool by the way, and not to mention that guy looks a ton like Lucius." Sirus' eyes narrowed. "If he is in any way a Malfoy I'll go back and kick him right in the ribs now. That being said, lets go to dinner!"  
  
~~  
  
"Students will follow their house Prefects back to their Common rooms and await further instruction." Professor McGonagall stated as she tried establishing order. Filch looked angrily at the blood slowly drying and staining the wall. "Something ought to be done about this one. I say we go through the houses and find the guilty student. I'll string him up by his toe nails for this! Do you realize how much cleaning this will take?" He said hysterically. "Calm down Argus, we'll take care of this situation. Albus what do you think could have caused this?" Professor McGonagall asked the headmaster. "I don't know Minerva but keep this hallway off limits. Call Severus up here. He can identify if the blood is human or otherwise." The headmaster looked grave as he turned and headed for his office.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you know how you arrived here Ms," "Granger. Hermione Granger." "Right then, Ms. Granger?" Hermione sighed as she looked out the windows. It had been an hour since she woke up and she was beginning to wish she was still asleep. "I haven't any idea." She lied as she turned to face him. She had already decided against telling Professor Dippet, the headmaster during this time period, about the time turner. "Can you tell us who your companion is?" "His name is Draco Ma-"She paused. If she had gotten the time correctly, there was already a Malfoy occupying this school. Hermione was already in danger of changing history, and she was not about to change Draco's while she was at it. "Yes, go on." "Draco Thomas." She sent out a silent apology to Dean Thomas, even though he was decades away... "Do you go to a magic school like Hogwarts?" Professor Dippet asked as he scanned her face for clues. "Well yes, and no." *Great one Hermione.* She thought grimly. "Could you explain further? I'm afraid I don't understand." "Well I, um both me and Ma- uh Draco are tutored by my mum's brother." Hermione finished lamely. *Oh hell now he's going to ask about my family* But to her relief he stood up. "Well thank you for your time, you've cleared up several of my questions. I understand you and your friend Mister Thomas need to rest, so I will be back tomorrow. Then we will sort you for your house and year of intelligence. After all, I can't think of anything more I can have you do while I search for your relatives." Hermione sat back on her pillows and tiredly said goodbye as the headmaster left. She looked over to the sleeping form of Draco; blood smeared his silvery blonde hair. *What have I gotten myself into? What have I gotten him into?*  
  
~~  
  
"Headmaster the blood is not human. In fact, it isn't one I recognize at all." Snape told Professor Dumbledore as he looked at him quizzically. "I see. Well thank you for your help Severus and I would appreciate it if you would look into the matter more deeply. You can understand my concern of course." "Yes of course," Snape glanced over at the sample of blood on his desk. "I'll start running tests first thing tomorrow." "Very well." Snape looked up at Dumbledore. "What do you think it is?" The headmaster sighed as he looked over at Snape. "I haven't the faintest idea Severus. Not a clue, and that fact frightens me."  
  
.::..::..::..::.  
  
Okay first off all, IM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in over a month and I blame it all on my terrible writers block. :sigh: Well there's the fourth chapter for you, if you like it review, if you don't... well review anyways because I love hearing from you all( Also reviewing helps me get chapters out faster... if that's any motivation lol. 


	5. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: No I am most certainly not J. K. Rowling in disguise and if I was I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I would be hurrying to think of plot points for book 6! Oh and also none of the characters are mine ... although I would like to borrow Draco for a bit :o)

Ps. (the stars indicate Hermione's thoughts)

Draco groaned as he turned over to his other side. Hermione looked over worriedly. **He's probably going to blow it for the both of us I know it.** She thought dejectedly. **He looks so much better when he's sleeping . . . almost normal.** She suddenly sat upright and mentally scolded herself. **Well not like I complimented him, just said he looks almost normal. That's not bad.** She reassured herself. Hermione sighed and looked around. She was obviously stuck here for a while but how was she going to explain this to Draco when he woke up?

She heard a rush of feet coming down the hallway and the Infirmary door slowly opened. Hermione cautiously lay back down and pretended she was asleep. The last thing she wanted was more questions, especially considering this was one of the rare times that she did not hold the answers. The curtain separating her and Draco from the rest of the room was roughly pulled aside and Hermione tried not to move. "She's not wearing any robes from Durmstring Wormtail so you can stop whining about that." Came a voice from her right. "Padfoot we really shouldn't be in here." Peter said nervously as she could her his footsteps slowly backing away. "Shut it I just wanted to know where she's from. And who the hell that other kid is." The two boys wandered over to Draco's bedside. "Looks an awful lot like Lucius. All stuck up. Look at his clothes!" Sirius scoffed. Hermione stifled a laugh as she remembered Draco's sense of style was based on looking his best, never buying anything that didn't bring out his stunning features.

Sirius turned abruptly to face Hermione's 'sleeping' form. "Hey did you hear something?"

"I don't think we should be in here." Peter repeated. His attention was immediately directed to the blonde boy lying in the bed as he slowly stretched. "He's awake!" Peter shrieked. "Shh!" Sirius scolded. "We should get someone Padfoot. What if he needs medication?"

"Who needs medication?" Draco said as he sat up looking strangely at the chubby boy. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Sirius said as he walked over and extended a hand. "Hogwarts?" Draco asked, apparently confused. "Yeah, magic school, cool ghosts, hot chicks." Sirius grinned. "Sirius what if he's a muggle!"

"Wormtail keep quiet." Sirius said. "What a stupid name for a school." Draco said simply as he looked around. "Well I'm sure there was a good reason for it . . ." Sirius replied taken aback. "Yeah good reason." Draco said absently. "What is this room?"

Hermione groaned and instantly froze. "The girls awake." Peter said. Hermione slowly rolled over, realizing she could not feign sleep any longer. "Hi." She said shortly and blinked as she realized who she was talking to. A younger, Sirius was staring back at her. It was then that she fully realized what she could be doing. "Um me and my friend . . . uh we have to get going." She said stupidly as she swung her feet over the bed. "Hey hey not so fast." He replied. "No really, you don't understand. Um the people we were with are going to be looking for us and . . . We don't want to uh worry them" Hermione finished lamely. "Oh." Came the reply. She put her feet on the floor and almost slipped and fell. "Careful!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed her and held her steady. "You did slam your knees pretty hard when you landed."

**Thanks for telling me now** Hermione thought sarcastically but held on to Sirius' arm anyway. "I still don't understand why I'm here." Draco called from the corner. "Oh no." Hermione moaned as she turned to face him. His silvery blonde hair, even though slightly tousled from sleeping for so long, complimented his light skin perfectly. "Sirius what happened?" She asked. Although curious about how she could possibly know his name, he told her.

"Well I was on my way to History of Magic at the time with Pro- um James and Remus, you'll meet them later, and Peter over there was heading to the infirmary because he didn't do his essay." Peter had the grace to blush as she looked over at him. "Anyways, that greasy git, Snape, you'll probably see him around, was walking in front of us. I was about to help him out with his books," He smirked. "But that's when you and that guy over there just came out of no where and landed on him. It was great!" Sirius exclaimed as he spread his arms to show how Snape's supplies went everywhere.

Hermione distractedly grabbed for a necklace, something she knew wouldn't be there, as she had checked the night before. "Did you see anything else? Like a charm on a chain or something?" She asked, hoping against hope. "Nope, just a bunch of quills and ink everywhere." He replied. "Why are you missing something?"

"Well I had this necklace with me . . . kind of a keepsake you might say."

"Oh. Well it wouldn't be there now; Ol' Gerrich had a fit about the ink and was there almost all night scrubbin' it."

Hermione sighed dejectedly and looked over at Draco, who was now investigating a long cut on his forearm that had started bleeding again.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with talk about the previous night. The blood on the wall still hadn't been cleaned up, and instead, Filch had roped off the area and was constantly scouring it. Meanwhile, Harry hadn't touched his food. "Ron she wouldn't of blown me off over the project she's not like that." He explained. "Well maybe she forgot."

"No I reminded her before she left dinner. She never forgets anything. And I asked Lavender and she said Hermione didn't go to bed all night, and when they woke up, her bed hadn't been touched. I'm worried about her."

"Well when she comes to breakfast she'll probably have a good explanation, and if she doesn't come, she's probably in the library." Ron said as he helped himself to more eggs. "I guess so." Harry replied as he poked at his bacon.

---------TBC--------

I'm so sorry! I forgot about this fanfic and realized I hadn't updated since freaking April! Anyway this chapter is more of a motivation for me, getting back into the plot line . . . so sorry if it's dry but next chapter is going to get more into the plot so just hang on it should be out in a few days.


	6. Well Darlings

Author note:

Terribly sorry to my darling two reviewers and anyone else that has stopped by, but this is discontinued :gasp shock: I knew you'd see this coming. The reason being, that I have discovered another site ( fiction press) so if you would like to look me up, I'm writing a story called Gavenbrook under fantasy. I promise I won't give up on this one.

And if I have time, after some more chapters of my other story, I might continue this.

Other then that, enjoy your day and do stop by my story on the other website, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
